Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance
16 ноября 2002 14 февраля 2003 GameCube: 17 ноября 2002 14 февраля 2003 Xbox: 18 ноября 2002 14 февраля 2003 Game Boy Advance: 20 ноября 2002 14 февраля 2003 |genre = Файтинг |modes = Синглплеер, Мультиплеер |ratings = BBFC: 18 ELSPA: 15+ ESRB: M OFLC: MA15+ |platforms = PS2, XBox, Game Boy Advance, GameCube |media = DVD-ROM GameCube Game Disc Game cartridge }} Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (сокр. MKDA) — игра жанра файтинг, разработанная и выпущенная Midway. Это пятая игра серии Mortal Kombat. MKDA первая игра серии, в которой нет Лю Кенга и последняя на данный момент игра серии, в которой Скорпион и Саб-Зиро младший появляются без масок. Игра была выпущена сразу для четырёх консолей: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube и портативного Game Boy Advance, в середине ноября 2002 года в США, и в Европе 14 февраля 2003 года. MKDA стал первой игрой серии, вышедшей сразу на домашние консоли, без релиза на игровых автоматов. MKDA считается игрой, которая провела полную перезагрузку боевой системы серии и которая смогла воскресить интерес к франчайзу, который угасал с конца 90-х годов. Тэглайн игры: «A Fight So Brutal — So Evil — So Deadly».IMDB Сюжет Убегая от Скорпиона через портал из Преисподней, колдун Куан Чи нашёл древнюю гробницу, в которой находятся мумифицированные останки непобедимой армии Короля Драконов — первого императора Внешнего Мира. Колдун понимает, что, воскресив эту армию, он может стать непобедимым. Но для этого ему необходимо поместить в мумии души воинов. Для этого он предлагает сделку другому колдуну — Шанг Цунгу, пообещав ему бессмертие и вечную молодость, если тот согласится. Так рождается Смертельный Альянс. Перед тем, как начать исполнение своих планов, колдуны решают убрать тех, кто может им помешать. Первой их целью стал император Внешнего Мира — Шао Кан. Найдя Кана в его дворце, они присягнули ему в верности. Но это был лишь отвлекающий манёвр. Как только представилась возможность колдуны убили Шао Кана. Затем они с помощью скрытого портала перенеслись на Землю, где находился человек, представлявший самую большую опасность для колдунов — Лю Кенг, чемпион Смертельной Битвы. Хотя Шанг Цунг проигрывал в битве, благодаря помощи Куан Чи, колдун одержал победу. Свернув Лю Кенгу шею, Шанг Цунг отомстил за своё поражение на десятом турнире и заполучил его душу. Теперь, когда им ничего не угрожало, колдуны вернулись во Внешний Мир, где они начали воскрешать армию Короля Драконов. В это время Рейден, бог-покровитель Земли, отказавшийся от статуса Старшего Бога, собирает лучших бойцов Земли, чтобы остановить Смертельный Альянс. Геймплей Хотя Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - не первая трехмерная игра серии, только в ней появилась возможность беспрепятственно перемещаться в трех измерениях (как в Tekken или Soul Calibur). Каждый персонаж получил в свое распоряжение три уникальных боевых стиля: два рукопашных и один с оружием.CNN: New Mortal Kombat bloodier than ever В каждом стиле у персонажа есть уникальный набор приёмов, которые в отличие от прошлых игр серии не повторяются у других персонажей. В связи с возможностью переключаться между стилями во время боя появились комбо, состоящие сразу из разных стилей. В то же время, разработчики решили убрать из геймплея бег, и соответственно шкала бега / комбо также была убрана. Добавилась возможность проткнуть противника мечом — если это сделать, то проткнутый противник будет терять жизни в течении всего раунда и может даже погибнуть от потери крови. Были добавлены индивидуальные специальные приёмы — насмешки, восстанавливающие жизни, усиления — добавляющие урон от ударов и возможность быстро уходить от атак персонажей. Количество спецприемов на персонажа было сокращено по сравнению с прошлыми играми серии. Количество добиваний сократилось до одного фаталити на персонажа. На некоторых аренах появились интерактивные предметы, такие как статуи или колонны, которые можно разрушить. Сами арены окружены невидимыми барьерами, которые можно использовать, чтобы нанести урон противнику. На арене Кислотная Баня есть статуи, начинающие плеваться кислотой, если подойти к ним слишком близко. В игре появился Krypt (склеп), в котором можно открыть различные бонусы (концепт-арты, видео и т. д.). Все бонусы покупаются за заработанные в боях монеты (Koins). Появился также новый режим — Konquest (завоевание). В этом режиме необходимо выполнять задания (в игре называются «миссиями») за различных персонажей. Каждая выполненная миссия вознаграждается монетами, а после выполнения всех миссий открывается доступ к двум секретным персонажам — Блейзу и Мокапу. Кроме того, в Deadly Alliance вернулась мини-игра «Test Your Might» (разбивание досок), а также появилась новая мини-игра «Test Your Sight» (проверка на наблюдательность). Крипт Крипт — особый режим Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, в котором можно открыть различные бонусы. Крипт состоит из 676 закрытых гробов (Koffin), помеченных буквами (от AA до ZZ). Каждый гроб может быть открыт за определенное количество монет (монеты бывают шести типов — золотые, рубиновые, сапфировые, нефритовые, платиновые и ониксовые). Через крипт можно разблокировать скрытых персонажей, арены, альтернативные костюмы к каждому персонажу (кроме секретных, у которых нет вторых костюмов), различное видео и концепт-арты. Часть гробов содержит монеты разного типа или отсылки на содержание других гробов. Некоторые гробы ничего не содержат. Содержание гробов не указано, поэтому нельзя знать заранее, что в них находится. Конквест В Deadly Alliance впервые появляется режим Конквест. Этот режим является своего рода обучающим режимом для каждого персонажа. Режим состоит из ряда «миссий», которые необходимо выполнить различными персонажами. Между миссиями проигрывается вставка на движке игры, в которой показывается путешествие монаха по локациям, но отношения к геймплею это не имеет и появляется только, чтобы изобразить путешествия.[[Файл:Konquest.jpg|thumb|Конквест MKDA]] Изначально игроку дается восемь заданий за Саб-Зиро, обучающих основам игры. После этого для каждого персонажа открывается по 10 миссий, в которых нужно выполнять различные обучающие задания, например, выполнить длинное комбо или победить соперника при определённых ограничениях. Каждая миссии сопровождается текстом, инструктирующим игрока и содержащим рассказ о персонаже, дополняющий основную сюжетную линию. После завершения одной миссии игрок получает определенное количество монет, которые можно использовать для открытия гробов в крипте. Если завершить все миссии, откроется доступ к двум секретным персонажам. Test Your Might Миниигра вернулась в Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, впервые после оригинального Mortal Kombat, в новом облике, но со старыми правилами. Цель игры — разбить предмет, набрав для этого достаточно энергии в полоске сбоку. В игре стало больше этапов: бамбук, уголь, дуб, кирпич, красное дерево, мрамор, железо и алмаз. За каждый пройденный этап игрок получает вознаграждение в виде ониксовых или платиновых монет.[[Файл:TYM_Mav.jpg|thumb|Test Your Might в MKDA]] Нововведения в основном касаются внешнего облика игры — в зале, где боец разбивает предметы, теперь стоит толпа зрителей, которая радуется, когда игроку удаётся разбить предмет или смеётся над ним, если это не удаётся сделать. В режиме для двух игроков, оба бойца разбивают два предмета стоя рядом друг с другом и иногда, если одному бойцу удаётся выиграть, а второму нет, то проигравший может ударить своего соперника. Test Your Sight Test Your Sight представляет собой небольшую мини-игру. Игроку даётся ряд кубков. В один из кубков помещается иконка с изображением дракона. После этого они начинают двигаться в случайном порядке. Задача игрока — проследить за кубком, в котором находится иконка, и правильно его указать. Игра состоит из пяти этапов. В последних этапах количество кубков увеличивается с трёх до пяти, они начинают двигаться быстрее и в более хаотичном порядке, а камера начинает менять своё положение, делая слежку за кубками более трудной. Если игроку удасться угадать местонахождение значка, он будет вознаграждён ониксовыми или платиновыми монетами для покупок в Крипте. Персонажи Новые персонажи * Бо'Рай Чо — мастер единоборств из Внешнего Мира, обучавший боевым искусствам Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао. * Драмин — демон из Преисподней, носящий Лицо Кун-Ло — маску, позволяющую ему контролировать свою ярость. * Фрост — ученица Саб-Зиро, владеющая силой криокинеза. * Хсу Хао — подручный Мавадо, которому было дано задание проникнуть и уничтожить Агентство по Исследованию Внешнего Мира, что ему удалось сделать. * Кенши — слепой воин-мечник, горящий желанием отомстить Шанг Цунгу за его предательство и ослепление. Также один из членов Агентства по Исследованию Внешнего Мира. * Ли Мей — девушка из Внешнего Мира, восставшая против Смертельного Альянса. * Мавадо — член клана Красный Дракон, желающий уничтожить клан Чёрный Дракон. * Нитара — представительница расы вампиров, ищущая способ вернуть свободу своему миру. Вернувшие персонажи * Сайракс — киборг, бывший член клана Лин Куэй, вернувший свою душу и работающий в Агентстве по Исследованию Внешнего Мира. Был послан на миссию во Внешний Мир и застрял там после уничтожения своей ручной консоли Рептилией. * Джакс — член Агентства по Исследованию Внешнего Мира, который ищет Хсу Хао, чтобы отомстить за гибель своих товарищей. * Джонни Кейдж — голливудский актёр, помогающий своим друзьям уничтожить Смертельный Альянс и не дать захватить Землю. * Кано — наёмник и бывший генерал Шао Кана, предложивший Шанг Цунгу и Куан Чи свои услуги. * Китана — Принцесса Эдении, сражающаяся на стороне воинов Земли. * Кунг Лао — монах из Общества Белого Лотоса, мстящий Шанг Цунгу за убийство своего друга Лю Кенга. * Рейден — бог Грома, оставивший свой пост Старшего Бога для того, чтобы вернуться на Землю и помочь земным воинам остановить новую угрозу. * Рептилия — бывший слуга Шао Кана, ищущий нового хозяина. * Скорпион — призрак, главной целью которого является месть Куан Чи за гибель семьи и клана Ширай Рю. * Соня — член Агентства по Исследованию Внешнего Мира. Она отправляется во Внешний Мир, чтобы отыскать пропавших агентов — Сайракса и Кенши. * Саб-Зиро — получив в свое распоряжение Медальон Дракона, Саб-Зиро реформировал клан Лин Куэй и стал его грандмастером. Секретные персонажи * Блейз — воин-элементаль, заклинанием призванный охранять последнее яйцо Дракона. Персонаж изначально был в Mortal Kombat II частью фона арены Яма II, но в Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance он стал играбельным персонажем. * Мокап — член съёмочной группы Джонни Кейджа, который делал Motion Capture для многих фильмов с его участием Подбосс * Молох — напарник Драмина. Боссы * Шанг Цунг — колдун, который хочет получить вечную молодость и бессмертие, использовав для этого альянс с Куан Чи. * Куан Чи — могущественный колдун-некромант, желающий получить армию Короля Драконов и завоевать Внешний Мир и Земное Царство. Список арен * Кислотная Ванна (Acid Bath) * Академия Ву Ши (Wu Shi Academy) * Дворец Куатан (Kuatan Palace) * Арена Барабанов (Drum Arena) * Храм Лин Куэй (Lin Kuei Temple) * Храм Лунг Хай (Lung Hai Temple) * Затерянная Гробница (The Lost Tomb) * Портал (The Portal) * Крепость Куан Чи (Quan Chi’s Fortress) * Дворец Шанг Цунга (Shang Tsung’s Palace) * Лавовый Храм (Lava Shrine) * Адский Корабль (Nethership) * Дом Пекара (House of Pekara) * Дворцовая Площадь (Palace Grounds) * Руины Сарна (Sarna Ruins) * Летающий Дракон (Dragonfly) * Логово Молоха (Moloch’s Lair) Саундтрек Не стеснённые более аркадным железом, композиторы смогли поднять качество саундтрека на новый уровень, сохранив характерный для серии стиль. Весь саундтрек выдержан примерно в одном ключе и напоминает электронное техно с элементами эмбиента. При этом он остался достаточно разнообразным — есть громкие ритмичные мелодии, наполненные электронными эффектами, и есть более спокойные треки, в которых на первый план выходит мелодия. Над саундтреком работали Дэн Форден, Рич Карле и Винс Понтарелли. Разработка Разработка Mortal Kombat 5 началась одновременно с разработкой Mortal Kombat 4, по-крайней мере на уровне идей. После выхода МК4 разработчики разделились на две команды. Одна была занята созданием улучшенной версии МК4 для приставки Sega Dreamcast, получившей название MK Gold, вторая — занималась разработкой приключенческой игры Mortal Kombat: Special Forces для Nintendo 64 и Sony PlayStation. В результате разработка МК5 была отложена на некоторое время. В конце 90-х происходила смена поколений приставок, и резкое падение интереса к аркадным автоматам. Уход Джона Тобиаса во время разработки MKSF привёл к тому, что игру в срочном порядке стали доделывать команда, работавшая над Mortal Kombat Gold, что также затормозило разработку пятой части серии. Разработчики понимали, что следующая игра должна быть качественным скачком по отношению к прошлым играм серии, иначе серия скорее всего погибнет. С конца 90-х в Midway изучались различные технологии — движки и железо, которое могло бы стать платформой для МК5. На тот момент все ещё рассматривалась возможность выпуска МК5 на аркадных автоматах. Изначально игру предполагалось сделать, используя движок Zeus 2.Чат с командой разработчиков в 1998 году Но позже от него отказались и стали работать с технологией 3Dfx и nVidia, намереваясь использовать данную технологию для аркадных автоматов. За основу брали чип Rampage. Также изучалось железо Sega Dreamcast и возможность выхода игры именно на этой платформе.Чат с командой разработчиков в 1999 году Игра должна была выйти на аркадных автоматах, как и предыдущие игры серии. Этого не случилось по различным причинам, среди которых — падение популярности аркад.TRMK: Midway OFFICIALLY Quits Coin-Op Market Когда именно разработчики стали использовать движок RenderWare для создания игры точно неизвестно. Точно можно сказать что уже в 2000 году игра разрабатывалась на этом движке. Весной 2001 года прошла закрытая презентация небольшого ролика на движке RenderWare со Скорпионом и Джаксом.TRMK: E3: Midway Reveals Details on Next MK Title Тогда же в мае 2001 года состоялся анонс МК5 для консолей следующего поколения, однако не было сказано для каких именно приставок выйдет игра.TRMK: Mortal Kombat 5 Heads to Consoles in 2002 Также МК5 не появился на игровой выставке Е3 2001. Первые рендеры и скриншоты игры появились в августе на Midway’s Gamers' Day 2001TRMK: MK5 First Look Pictures. 20 декабря 2001 был выпущен рендер Куан Чи, 16 января 2002 года было обнаружено, что Midway зарегистрировали сайты с адресами www.mortalkombatdeadlyalliance.com и www.mkdeadlyalliance.com, а уже в 28 января игра Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance была официально анонсирована.TRMK: Is there going to be a new Deadly Alliance?Midway Officially Announces MK: Deadly Alliance Чуть позже было объявлено несколько персонажей и опубликован логотип игры. 22 февраля был открыт официальный сайт игры, выпущен первый трейлер со Скорпионом, и также было рассказано о некоторых деталях геймплея.TRMK: MK: Deadly Alliance — First Video TrailerTRMK: Official MK: Deadly Alliance Website LaunchesTRMK: First MK: Deadly Alliance Gameplay Details Вплоть до демонстрации игры на выставке Е3 2002 официальный сайт и игровые журналы демонстрировали новые материалы, связанные с игрой — концепт-арты и рендеры персонажей и арен, детали геймплея и прочее. На Е3 2002 игра впервые была представлена в играбельном виде, хотя и не со всеми персонажами. 3 августа 2002 года стала известна дата выхода игры: 23 ноября 2002 года, но позже дата поставки игры в магазины и её выпуска была сдвинута на чуть более ранее число — 16 ноября.TRMK: MK: Deadly Alliance Release Date: November 22ndTRMK: Major Retailers Advance MK: Deadly Alliance Release Реакция Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance оживил серию, которая находилась в упадке начиная с конца 90-х. Несмотря на успех Mortal Kombat 4, франчайз начал страдать от чрезмерного использования и большого количества плохих проектов, выходивших под маркой Mortal Kombat. В ноябре 1997 вышел провальный сиквел первого фильма Смертельная битва — Смертельная битва: Истребление. Сериал Смертельная битва: Завоевание продержался в эфире один сезон, несмотря на хорошие рейтинги. Mortal Kombat Gold был встречен с небольшим интересом, а катастрофические Mortal Kombat Advance и Mortal Kombat: Special Forces почти положили конец франчайзу, равно как и уход из Midway одного из создателей серии — Джона Тобиаса и нескольких других членов команды разработчиков во время разработки MKSF. Gamespot: оценки МКМGamespot: оценки MK Gold Неудачная цепь событий едва не погубила серию, и из-за этого создатели смогли выпустить Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance только через пять лет после последнего номерного файтинга. Gamespot наградил MKDA в номинации Лучший Файтинг на XBox 2002 года.Gamespot: Best Fighting Game on Xbox, Nominees Также MKDA победил в категории Лучший Файтинг 2002 года на приставке GameCube.Gamespot: Best Fighting Game on GameCube MKDA стал лучшим файтингом в 2003 году по версии G-Phoria.G4TV: G4 CROWNS «GLOW AWARD» WINNERS AT G-PHORIA CELEBRATION PRESENTED BY EB GAMES AND JEEP Позже игра была перевыпущена в рамках серии PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits. В 2003 году согласно оценке IGN Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance продался в количестве 2 миллионов копий. IGN: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Sells 2 Million Units Интересные факты *Во время разработки MKDA было придумано множество концептов и персонажей, которые не были использованы в финальной версии игры. Например, предполагалось создании клана "Злые Мастера", возвращение Кая, Зеброн, Хачиман, "Колуднья", "Ученик", Дайру и многие другие. В течении разработки было множество идей, как назвать игру и какой логотип у неё должен быть. Также в игре должны были появится несколько арен, которые в последствии были убраны. Например, Храм Воды, Совет Старших Богов (скриншот этой арен был сделан ещё во время разработки игры на движке Zeus 2) и Пещера - арена, которая должна была быть использована в режиме Конквеста. Также на версии игры показанной на Е3 2002 у игры были другой экран выбора персонажей, больше похожий на тот, который был использован позже в Mortal Kombat: DeceptionMK Secrets: MKDA Development * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance — единственная игра серии, в которой нет Лю Кенга в качестве играбельного персонажа. * MKDA также является единственной игрой в серии, в которой в качестве босса представлено сразу два персонажа. * Группа Adema записала песню «Immortal» ( ). Эта песня была использована в различных рекламных акциях Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Песню можно найти в разделе Extra в МКDA. В клипе на эту песню использовались различные фрагменты из игры. * Все концовки в игре рассказываются Рейденом. * При разработке название игры менялось от Mortal Kombat 5 до Mortal Kombat: Vengeance. Галерея thumb|right|300px|Клип группы Adema на MKDA MKDA GBR.jpg|Обложка игры для PlayStation 2 (регион PAL) MKDA XBOX.jpg|Обложка игры для XBox MKDA PS2 NTSC.jpg|Обложка игры для PlayStation 2 (регион NTSC) MKDA GBA.jpg|Обложка игры для Game Boy Advance Select screen.jpg|Экран выбора персонажей MKDA Scorp vs rai.jpg|Скорпион против Рейдена Cage vs kITANA.jpg|Джонни Кейдж против Китаны Old select.jpg|Старая версия экрана выбора, показанная на Е3 2002 SNAG-0143.jpg|''MKDA'' на движке Zeus 2 SNAG-0353.jpg|Варианты обложки MKDA SNAG-0355.jpg|Варианты обложки MKDA с новым дизайном дракона Примечания }} en:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance es:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance pt:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Категория:Основные игры серии Категория:3D игры серии Категория:Консольные игры